


Nobody Knows What It's Like

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Introspection, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: CC-9056 is many things, but sociopath isn't on the list.





	Nobody Knows What It's Like

**Author's Note:**

> The title and one line comes from "Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Bizkit.

Reaper listened as the soldiers spoke to each other in mumbles, the occupents of the mess consisted of kids fresh off Kamino to stone-faced veterans. He was aware of the looks the shinies cast at him and Jysella, at the the way the vets cast sad looks at the kids, at the way Cabur joked grimly with Chaos and Jaro, at the way that Solus kept his head down. Everybody in here was his responsibility, something that he shared with Cabur.

The soldiers of the 345th Attack Battalion, informally known as the Hellions, were survivors. Shinies won't given nicknames, it was a right they earned after a few battles, once the vets knew the kids would survive. It was also something they kept hidden from Krell.

Reaper was no stranger to the rumors surrounding him or his boys. Sociopaths, sadists, traitors, the whole shabang.  If only they knew the truth, if only they knew the lengths Reaper and his boys would go to survive another day. Maybe they were crazy.

Now, it wasn't like he was an pure soul of sorts. He was a liar, a cheat, a conman and a  _shabuir_  with a grim sense of humor;It was what made him Reaper. That and the fact he was usually leading men to their deaths. Reaper let out a slight chuckle at that, which did not sound okay to him, maybe he should at slightly unhinged to the list.

Nobody aside from Hellions knew the man Krell is. Nobody gave a damn about them so why should Reaper give one for them?

The commander snapped out of his thoughts as Solus kicked his leg from under the table.  _"Do not go there._ _"_ Solus signs, the man had adjusted to his muteness quite well since the Zakuul missiona few months back. He had finally managed to push his luck with Krell. Reaper did  _not_ want to think about the details of that nightmarish mission.  _"You go there, Krell has more power."._

Reaper sighed, rubbing his face.  _"Krell has power regardless."_ Reaper responds in Umbaran, slightly thankful that only he, Chaos and Solus were fluent in it. The language provided a way for Reaper and Chaos to speak when they didn't want others to listen in, and Solus had developed his form of sign language for the privacy between all three of them as a way of replacing his own spoken Umbaran.

 _"So do Jysella and Cabur. We might not be able to fight him head on, they can. Cabur's an attachment, he answers to General Zey, not Krell."_ Chaos points out, slipping into Umbaran as well as he looked at the two men with honey-colored eyes. 

 _"Zey's said so himself that the High Council is more inclined to believe the word of a renowned Master then a man who's constantly walked the line since his teenage years or a mere Padawan."_ Reaper says icily, knowing Zey was the only Jedi to actually listen to Cabur and attempt to assist the unit. As for the Padawan, she was one of them.  Rumor had it that Generals Koon and Kenobi had also tried to assist, to no avail. Thus Reaper's opinion on outsiders,  _"We can't let Krell get to our distant brothers. Ashla forbid what would happen he got Five-oh-First or the Hundred-and-Fourth under his command."._

The conversation died there, since Chaos and Solus knew he was right. 

Yeah, nobody knew what it was like to be a Hellion. Nobody knew what it was like to be hated, to be hold the weight of the galaxy their shoulders like he did. Nobody knew the sacrifices they've been forced to make. So, yeah, let them think he's a sociopath, it didn't matter; Reaper was their first and last line of defense against Krell.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have no idea how this turned out but I hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> As for my other series/fanfics, I update those when I actually have decent ideas and not go totally left field. So....no update due date and such, just random :)
> 
> Mando'a translation:
> 
>  _Shabuir_ (pronunciation: SHAY-boo-EER) - Jerk, but a much stronger insult like asshole.  
>  _Jaro_ (pronunciation: JAH-ro) - Death wish, insane act of reckless stupidity.  
>  _Cabur_ (pronunciation: KAH-boor) - Guardian/Protector  
>  _Solus_ (pronunciation: SOH-loos) - Alone, vulnerable, one, united, individual.
> 
> Additional Notes:  
> \- Reaper and Solus are batchmates and pod brothers, both trained by an Umbaran sergeant. They are part of the original core trinity of the 345th with Chaos.  
> -Jysella Aru is seventeen in this. She'll be introduced fully later on.


End file.
